Sesame Street puzzles (Western Publishing)
Western Publishing has produced many Sesame Street frame-tray puzzles, under various labels: Whitman, Golden and Merrigold Press. File:Body_puzzle.jpg|"Body" Leon Jason Studios 1971, Whitman Image:Westernpuzzle-colors.jpg|"Colors" Leon Jason Studios 1971, Whitman Image:Whitman1971ShapesPzl.jpg|"Shapes" Leon Jason Studios 1971, Whitman File:Size_puzzle.jpg|"Sizes" Leon Jason Studios 1971, Whitman Vintage-Sesame-Street-Frame-Tray-Puzzle-Oscar-The.jpg|"Oscar the Grouch and Herry Monster" 1973, Whitman Image:WhitmanSSCountPuzzle.jpg|"Count with the Count" 1976, Whitman File:Western_tray_puzzle_1976_rubber_duckie.jpg|"Ernie and Rubber Duckie" 1976, Whitman Image:WhitmanSSSherlockPuzzle.jpg|"Look for Shapes with Sherlock Hemlock" 1976, Whitman Whitman1976SSMoreFriendsPuzzle.jpg|"More Friends from Sesame Street" 1976, Whitman Image:WhitmanSSOscarPuzzle.jpg|"Oscar the Grouch" 1976, Whitman Image:WhitmanSSBBPuzzle.jpg|"Big Bird" 1977, Whitman Image:WhitmanSSCookiePuzzle.jpg|"Cookie Monster" 1977, Whitman Image:WhitmanSSCountCountsChildren.jpg|"The Count Counts Children" 1977, Whitman Image:Sesame-Street-Ernie-and-Bert-Muppets-1977-Whitman.jpg|"Ernie and Bert" 1977, Whitman Ernie_bert_elephant_hunt.jpg|"Ernie and Bert on an Elephant Hunt" Michael Smollin 1977, Whitman Frame-tray_flower_garden.jpg|"Ernie's Flower Garden" Michael Smollin 1977, Whitman File:Western_1976_frame-tray_puzzle.jpg|"Four Friends from Sesame Street" 1977, Whitman Grover_and_the_whale.jpg|"Grover and the Whale" Michael Smollin 1977, Whitman 1977_rosie_grover_puzzle.jpg|"Rodeo Rosie and Marshall Grover" 1977, Whitman Trash_collection_oscar_puzzle.jpg|"The Trash Collection of Oscar-the-Grouch Michael Smollin 1977, Whitman 1977_count_one_puzzle.jpg|"The Count" 1978, Whitman noimage-big.png|"Crossing Sesame Street" Tom Cooke 1978, Whitman noimage-big.png|"The Count's Castle of Numbers" Tom Cooke 1978, Whitman 0_western_1978_frame-tray_puzzle_ernie_bert.jpg|"Ernie and Bert" 1978, Whitman Ernie_dreams.jpg|"Ernie Dreams of Rubber Duckies" Tom Cooke 1978, Whitman whitman 1978 golden frame-tray puzzle up down all around.jpg|"Up and Down and All Around" Tom Cooke 1978, Whitman Whitman_golden_1979_frame-tray_puzzle_123_sesame_street.jpg|"123 Sesame Street" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman Image:Whitman1979BertShoemaker.jpg|"Bert, Shoemaker" 1979, Whitman 00bbmc.jpg|"Big Bird, Mail Carrier" 1979, Whitman Whitman_frame-tray_puzzle_cookie_baker.jpg|"Cookie Monster, Baker" 1979, Whitman Whitman_1979_frame-tray_puzzle_cookie_monster's_picnic.jpg|"Cookie Monster's Picnic" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman The_count_counts_bats.jpg|"The Count Counts Bats" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman Image:Erniebarberpuzzle.jpg|"Ernie, Barber" 1979, Whitman waiter grover frame-tray 1979.jpg|"Grover, Waiter" 1979, Whitman whitman 1979 how to get puzzle.jpg|"How to Get to Sesame Street" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman Whitman1979OscarsNewsCanPuzzle.jpg|"Oscar the Grouch, Newspaper Vendor" 1979, Whitman noimage-big.png|"On the Farm" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman Western_1979_frame-tray_puzzle_pigeons_in_the_park.jpg|"Pigeons in the Park" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman Image:Whitman1979PrairieDawn12pcs.jpg|"Prairie Dawn, Musician" 1979, Whitman File:Workingtogetherpuzzle.jpg|"Working Together" Tom Cooke 1979, Whitman The Amazing Mumford's Magic Shapes 1981 Puzzle.jpg|"The Amazing Mumford's Magic Shapes" Tom Cooke 1981, Whitman File:Bettyloucarpenter.jpg|"Betty Lou, Carpenter" 1981, Whitman noimage-big.png|"Colors on Mr. McIntosh's Cart" Tom Cooke 1981, Whitman File:Countcashierpuzzle.jpg|"The Count, Cashier" 1981, Whitman Image:Western1981GuySmiley12pcs.jpg|"Guy Smiley, Firefighter" 1981, Whitman Tree_house_puzzle_1981.jpg|"Sesame Street Tree House" Tom Cooke 1981, Whitman Twiddle_puzzle.jpg|"Twiddlebugs in Your Neighborhood" Tom Cooke 1981, Whitman western golden 1982 frame-tray puzzle and tree ornaments.jpg|"Christmas Cheer" Tom Cooke Holiday Decorations 1982, Whitman western golden 1982 frame-tray puzzle skating party.jpg|"Skating Party" Tom Cooke Holiday Decorations 1982, Whitman western golden 1982 frame-tray puzzle sledding party.jpg|"Sledding Party" Tom Cooke Holiday Decorations 1982, Whitman western golden 1982 christmas frame-tray puzzle trim-a-tree sesame decorations.jpg|"Trim-A-Tree" Holiday Decorations Tom Cooke 1982, Whitman File:Farmergroverpuzzle.jpg|"Farmer Grover" 1983, Golden File:Golden1983FirefightersPuzzle.jpg|"Firefighters Are Our Friends" 1983, Golden Herry monsters flower puzzle.jpg|"Herry Monster's Flower" 1983, Golden 1986_puzzle_home_sweet_home.jpg|"Home Sweet Home" 1983, Golden oscars favorite things puzzle.jpg|"Oscar the Grouch's Favorite Things" 1983, Golden 1986_puzzle_trip_to_the_zoo.jpg|"A Trip to the Zoo" 1983, Golden Image:Count-frametray.jpg|"Welcome to the Count's Castle" 1983, Golden merrigold frame-tray 1984.jpg|"Ernie Goes to the Doctor" 1984, Merrigold Press 1984 merrigold frame tray ernies bath time.jpg|"Ernie's Bath Time" 1984, Merrigold Press 1984 merrigold frame tray school days.jpg|"School Days" 1984, Merrigold Press merrigold frame-tray 1984 library.jpg|"A Visit to the Library" 1984, Merrigold Press File:Followthatbirdframetray.jpg|"Follow That Bird" 1985, Golden follow that bird dodos puzzle.jpg|"Follow That Bird" 1985, Golden File:Bertplaystheaccordion.jpg|"Bert Plays the Accordion" 1986, Golden File:Portraitofafriend.jpg|"Big Bird's Portrait of a Friend" 1986, Golden File:Grover's_toy_box.jpg|"The Colors in Grover's Toybox" 1986, Golden Apples_computer_2.jpg|"Cookie Monster's Apples" 1986, Golden File:Ernieplaysthedrum.jpg|"Ernie Plays the Drum" 1986, Golden Golden_1986_frame-tray_puzzle_shapes_sesame.jpg|"The Shapes on Sesame Street" 1986, Golden Golden_1986_twiddlebug_frame_tray_puzzle.jpg|"Twiddlebugs' Alphabet Express" 1986, Golden Farmer Grover's County Fair 1988 Puzzle.jpg|"Farmer Grover's County Fair" 1988, Golden File:Golden_frame_tray_puzzle_1988.jpg|"The Four Seasons" 1988, Golden Golden_1988_frame-tray_puzzle_numbers.jpg|"Numbers" 1988, Golden People in Your Neighborhood 1988 Puzzle.jpg|"People in Your Neighborhood" 1988, Golden Image:Oscarpuzzle.JPG|"Grouchy King Cole" 1989, Golden Image:Western1989CookieAteClock10pcs.jpg|"The Monster Ate the Clock" 1989, Golden File:Whereohwherepuzzle.jpg|"Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?" 1989, Golden Image:Bigbirdpuzzle.JPG|"Rock-A-Bye Bird" 1989, Golden File:Smallmonsterblue.jpg|"Small Monster Blue" 1989, Golden File:Weewillieernie.jpg|"Wee Willie Ernie" 1989, Golden 1991_beach_buddies_maggie_swanson.jpg|"Beach Buddies" Maggie Swanson 1991, Golden Fall_1991.jpg|"Fall" 1991, Golden golden frame-tray 1991.jpg|"Little Bert Wakes Up" 1991, Golden Golden_1991_sesame_babies_frame-tray_puzzle_little_big_bird's_playtime.jpg|"Little Big Bird's Playtime" 1991, Golden 1991_babies_puzzle.jpg|"Little Elmo's Suppertime" 1991, Golden LittleGroversBedtimePuzzle.jpg|"Little Grover's Bedtime" 1991, Golden Image:CTW1991SSSpring.jpg|"Spring" 1991, Golden golden frame-tray summer 1991.jpg|"Summer" 1991, Golden Image:CTW1991SSWinter7pcs.jpg|"Winter" 1991, Golden 1993_patacake_puzzle.jpg|"Pat-a-Cake, Pat-a-Cake, Baker's Man" Maggie Swanson 1993, Golden File:Golden_1993_frame-tray_puzzle_prairie_dawn_elmo.jpg|"Prairie, Prairie, Quite Contrary" Maggie Swanson 1993, Golden 1994 elmo zoe puzzle.jpg|"Big Bird Plays in the Park" 1994, Golden LiftandFindSesameStreetLetsReadPuzzle.jpg|"Lift and Find: Let's Read" 1994, Golden 1994_pretend_with_me_puzzle.jpg|"Pretend With Me!" 1994, Golden elmo plays pretend 1994.jpg|"Elmo Plays Pretend" 1994, Golden (reissue) 1996_herry_crossing_guard.jpg|1996, Golden golden fireman elmo 1997 puzzle.jpg|Fireman Elmo 1997, Golden 1997 123 puzzle.jpg|"1-2-3 Look at Me" 1997, Golden __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Puzzles Category:International Sesame Street Puzzles Category:Sesame Park Merchandise Category:Western Publishing